


TommyInnit- travelsickness

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Streamers, Technoblade - Fandom, V - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, philza minecraft - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Driving, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Travel, Travelsickness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: Basically, Tommy gets travelsick when travelling with the Sleepy Bois inc+ Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	TommyInnit- travelsickness

Family road trip!

Tommy sat in the middle of the backseat beside Wilbur (right) and Tubbo (left). Tubbo was knocked out with his head against the window, and Wilbur was using his mobile data to play GeoGuessr on his phone.

Techno resided in the front seat, arms crossed as he quietly read the road signs they passed. And of course, their father, Philza, was keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them.

Tommy didn't know what to do, he had a bad history with travel and therefore tried to avoid using his phone during the drive, trying to read would just make him nauseous.

However, even with these precautions the 16 year old began to feel ill, as his hands got sweaty and his mouth pooled with saliva. He took deep breathes through his nose, trying to stay quiet.

He also crossed his arms across his stomach, leaning back in the seat. Wilbur noticed the movement, and turned to his little brother. Tommy had instinctively shut his eyes, trying his best to stem the nausea.

"Tommy, I know your not asleep." Wilbur said quietly as he nudged him, keeping his voice low as he knew that Tubbo was definitely asleep.

Tommy have some sort of noise in discomfort, leaning his head on Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur began to grow nervous, he'd known Tommy since he was born, and knew this wasn't good.

"You need us to stop?" He asked gently, shrugging his shoulder slightly but not hard enough to force the 16 year old to move his head.

"Mm' fine." Tommy quietly mumbled, his attitude completely contradicted his statement. It really wasn't hard for Wilbur to see through his lies.

The older male sighed gently, carefully moving his arm so it was on Tommy's back and rubbing gently. "I can get Phil to stop, no biggy." He reassured.

Tommy huffed, he always hated being a burden to everyone...but he knew he'd just continue to feel sick until the inevitable happened.

However, that didn't stop him from being stubborn. "I promise, I'm fine." He continued, more trying to convince himself than his older brother.

"Right...and it says Wilby on my birth certificate." He joked, using his phone in his other hand.

"Really?" Tommy asked, sitting up and opening his eyes.

"No, you twat. I thought we were both talking bullshit."

Tommy sighed at that, as Wilbur continued to stroke his back. "Can we pull over?" He quietly asked, feeling the bile in his throat.

"Phil? Can we pull over? Like- now." Will asked, well...he more so demanded. Phil took a quick glance in the backseat and understood why.

"Of course, no worries." He confirmed, making his way to the inside lane to find a parking bay.

One eventually appeared, and he slowed the car to a gentle halt before Wilbur unclipped both his and Tommy's seatbelts before climbing out.

Tommy slowly followed before sitting on the slight curb, the grass leaving a slight damp patch on his jeans. 

Phil also got out, bringing an unopened bottle of water for his youngest, handing it to Wilbur before leaning on the car.

Wilbur unscrewed the cap, before taking Tommy's hand and giving him the bottle. "Slow sips, alright?" He reminded.

Tommy nodded, taking a few shallow sips of the water before quickly putting it down as his hands began to shake. 

The gagging was inevitable, but that doesn't mean the 16 year old was ready for it. Phil crouched by his side and pat his back gently, shushing quietly.

Wilbur got up and closed the door of the car, aware that Tubbo was still sleeping and knowing that Techno probably didn't want to listen.

Eventually, Tommy was met with a puddle of water and the remains of his breakfast on the road in front of him, and his lip quivered at the sour taste.

"You think your done now?" Phil quietly asked, as Tommy slowly dipped his water.

"Think so." He quietly answered, his voice hoarse. He filled his mouth with water, swirled it for a moment then spat it out. It didn't help in the slightest.

Wilbur pulled his pack of spearmints from his pocket, and offered 2 to Tommy who took then and began to suck on them. "Thanks." He muttered.

Phil pat Tommy's back once more before standing up and getting back in the driver's seat. Wilbur offered Tommy a hand up, which he took, then they both got back in the car.

Tommy was still quiet, and proceeded to hug close to Wilbur, something he had done throughout his entire life.

Wilbur could tell his little brother still wasn't feeling great, and comforted him by wrapping his arm around him. He also opened his window slightly, letting him breathe the fresh air.

Techno sighed quietly. "You know, there are meds that help this sorta thing? It would mean we wouldn't have to stop so much." He said with a quiet chuckle.

"They are basically just sleeping pills though, plus we don't have to stop that much. It was definitely worse when he was younger." Wilbur defended, but it was all just Techno being Techno.

The car fell silent again after that, with only the music playing through the stereo audible. Tommy and Wilbur could hear Tubbo's occasional snore, but apart from that it remained peaceful.

Tommy stayed quiet, wrapping both his arms around himself and leaning on Wilbur. He kept his eyes closed, praying that if he pretended to be asleep long enough it would actually work.

Of course, it didn't. He didn't understand what it was, he'd just never been able to sleep in cars. 

"Phil, how long have we got left?" He asked, opening his eyes but making no effort to sit up.

"Still about an hour mate, why, you feeling sick again?" His father asked, checking in the mirror.

Wilbur silently stared at his phone, concentrating as he tried to escape the jail he'd got stuck in on BitLife. Tommy glanced at the screen before quickly looking away and swallowing.

"Maybe a bit." He mumbled, regretting what he'd just done. Wilbur sat up a bit at that.

"Like, can feel it in your stomach or in your throat?" Phil cautiously asked, already preparing to pull over again.

Tommy quietly put his hand over his mouth, burping weakly. Wilbur answered for him.

"I'd say- his mouth." His voice was thick with sarcasm, but it got the message across. Phil once again brought the car to a slow halt, followed by Wilbur fumbling with the seatbelts to let his little brother out.

Tommy had barely made it out the car before he was hunched over, gagging up whatever mixture his body could force out of him. Wilbur stood by his side, patting his back as Phil got out the front.

“Do you think it would be easier if we just have him a bag to hold?” Wil asked, as Tommy washed his mouth out with the water Phil had handed him.

“Maybe, it would mean we wouldn’t have to stop.” Phil agreed, opening the boot of the car and grabbing an empty Tesco bag- free of the weird holes at the bottom.

The three once again climbed back in, but Phil kept the car stationary for a few minutes to see if Tommy could get to sleep.

Once the 16 year old had fallen quiet, he set off again. Surprisingly- Tommy was actually asleep.

Tubbo quietly lifted his head a few minutes later, carefully stretching as his shoulders popped. He looked at his younger brother, a shocked expression on his face.

“I didn’t know Tommy could sleep in cars..” he said, with an astounded tone.

Wilbur chuckled slightly, trying to stay still as Tommy had once again curled close to him. “His body made an exception today.”

“I’m guessing he got travelsick?” He asked, gesturing to the Tesco bag that was clutched tightly in Wilbur’s hands.

“Yep, we stopped twice and you slept through it kiddo.” Phil said, joining their conversation and also keeping his tone quiet.

“Me and Tommy are like opposites, I find it really easy to sleep and then he just..doesn’t.” Tubbo explained, his head still pretty foggy from not long waking up.

Techno chuckled quietly at that, before putting his headphones on so he wouldn’t have to listen to them anymore.

“That’s uh, that’s right.” Phil praised as he tried not to laugh, turning off the motorway as he made his way round the roundabout.

Tubbo traced shapes on Tommy’s arm, just to keep himself entertained and to give his brother some sort of comfort. He made sure to keep his touch light to avoid waking him up.

The three continued to vibe in the backseat until finally- they made it to their destination. It was a simple campsite, Phil had insisted they go away for some family time.

But hey, Wilbur was just glad the drive was over, and that his little brother could have some undisturbed sleep.


End file.
